spirit_sword_sovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wan Jiang Ge Martial House
Pre-Coup Structure (Pre Coup) The weakest of the Six Major Gates, it was lead by the Cabinate Minister, 18 Swordsmen, and 2 Honorary Swordsmen. The Swordsmen and Honorary Swordsmen were directly under the Cabinate Minister and were divided into three governing departments: Internal Affairs, Law Inforcement, and Merit Distribution. These departments were used as checks and balances on the Swordsmen, pitting them against each other to stop any one from getting too powerful and challenging the Cabinate Minister's authority. An Inner Disciple became a Swordsmen after reaching the cultivation of Ying and Yang. An Honorary Swordsman was chosen from the rare elite genuises whose Light Sword Meaning was level 9, regardless of their current cultivation level; such swordsmen were destined to eventually reach the cultivation level of the Cabinate Minister and threaten his authority, so he gave them that title and offered to take them as "Closed Disciples" so he could watch their growth, use them as tools to accomplish his goals, and kill them when they became too dangerous. Although the law is supposed to be inforced upon everyone equally, the Cabinate Minister and those in his favor are allowed to get away with breaking it and often do so secretly. Disciples were divided between an "Inner Door" of about 30,000 core disciples and an "Outer Door" of about 70,000 lesser disciples. The division of disciples was determined by each disciples level of "Light Sword Meaning". If a disciple had lvl 5 or below in understanding of Light Sword Mastery, they were an outer disciple managed indirectly by Meritous Distrubution but more closely by 3,000 outer door elders, who were secretly controlled by Internal Affairs. Outer Disciples recieved very little cultuvation resources and couldnt break through to higher levels of cultivation, despite the fact that many were hidden geniuses with high level sword meaning in alternative elements, such as Darkness, Earth, Fire, Water... Although Wan Jiang Ge controlled the 18 Dynasties in it's region, it had very little power over each Dynasty, and existed as more of a steward; in trade for Wan Jiang Ge's protection from the other Five Major Gates, the Dynasties would send Wan Jiang Ge resources and disciples. Leadership (Pre Coup) Cabinet Minister Internal Affairs 7 Swordsmen * Law Enforcement 7 Swordsmen * Merit Distribution 5 Swordsmen, 1 Honorary Swordsmen * Chu Xing Yun (Honorary Swordsmen) * Yun Chang Qing * Lei Yuan Guang * Tang Yun Huan * Su Leng Liu Outerdoor 70,000 outer disciples formerly lead by 3,000 elders, who were secretly controlled by Interal Affairs. After Chu Xing Yun took over the Outer Door, the 3,000 elders refused to hand over their power to him, so he found evidence of their crimes and over half of them were sentenced to death, while the remainder lost all their power. He then replaced them with 3,000 of his own disciples(recruited from the Outer Door). Amongst them, 8 were his Closed Disciples, and 700 were his Inner Disciples(picked by his closed Disciples). After Chu Xing Yun was accused of Treason, one of his 8 Closed Disciples betrayed him and publicly executed over 100 of Chu Xing Yun's 3,000 disciples for refusing to denounce their loyalty to him. Immediately after around 2,100 disciples chose to server their loyalty to him, and the remaining 800 loyal disciples were imprisoned with the 7 loyal Closed Disciples. (They were only allowed to live after Lu Ling, Captain of Blood Law, of the Law Enforcement, interviened and put a stop to the unathorized executions). Coup, Revival, and Rise Following the secret plot set up by Chu Xing Yun, wherein he framed the Wan Jiang Martial House for stealing critical resources from and intending to invade the Ancient Stars, the two forces entered a devastating battle, with both sides lossing the majority of their disciples and leaders, and intending to fight to the very last man. Towards the end of the battle, Chu Xing Yun and his followers from Quiantfang entered the fray and masacured the remaining weakened leaders on both sides, only leaving his grandfather, a Nirvana Realm cultivator and leader of the Liu Family from Ancient Stars Martial House, alive. He then banished what was left of the crippled Ancient Star Martial House(including his grandfather and cousin) and assumed control over Wan Jiang Ge Martial House. He then set his sights on obtaining direct control of the 18 Ancient Cities(formerly loosely controled by the Ancient Star Martial House) and the 18 Dynasties(Fomerly loosely controled by Wan Jiang Ge Martial House). This was difficult as they both felt he was a weak leader(who only obtained his position from tricks and luck) of a severly weakened Martial House in decline, and none of them wished to give up their power. Post Coup Structure (Post Coup) 18 Ancient Cities and 18 Dynasties restructured and unified as 36 states of Wan Jiang Ge, each state with a Wan Jiang Ge Branch Office in charge of governing, inforcing unified law, managing trade and resources, and recruting disciples. Leadership (Post Coup) Shui Qian Yue(Cabinet Master) * Millions of disciples from Earth and Spirit Realm to Heaven and Spirit Realm Elders: * Baili Fakuang (Vice Cabinet Master) * Xia Qing Cheng (Internal Affairs) * Lu Ling (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Gu Xuan Qing (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Ning Le Fang (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Lu Qing Yao (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Lu Qing Xuan (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Chu Hu (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Ye Lanting (Merit Distribution), 100+ Closed Disciples * Lu Xing (Law Enforcement) 100 + Closed Disciples * Qin Yu Yan (Commerce)